When Logic Holds No Power
by Dark Murcielago
Summary: "Be Careful of What You Wish For" Dominic has heard that statement countless times throughout his 15 years of life. However, he never paid much attention to it. After all, wishes almost never come true. So why does it echo inside his mind when he realizes he has somehow entered Hellsalem's Lot, a place that should only exist in fiction? Male!OCx?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Defying Time and Space**_

 _ **Author's Note: It's Official… Summer is Fanfiction season for me. Blood Blockade Battlefront is one of the weirdest anime I have ever seen… I still do not comprehend the plot, but that did not stop me from enjoying it. After all, what's not to love?**_

 _ **Since my goal is to spread Male OCs in as many archives as I can, this shall be no different.**_

 _ **Also, it is very unlikely that I will pair him with someone, for there aren't many candidates. But, as always, that could change as I progress further into the anime.**_

 _ **So uh… yeah…**_

 _ **It begins!**_

 _ **~…~**_

A student's life is nothing more than a repeating series of events. Many of them seek a way to break the routine, while others have accepted the fact that this is what destiny has in store for them. Some people choose to take up a skill or hobby, while others tackle their live in a manner that is unlike what they are used to. These solutions sound simple enough, but when you're a person that tends to give up quite easily the second something doesn't go your way, your options become limited if not nonexistent.

Dominic was just that: a quitter. No matter how hard he tried his hand at something, he'd always give up halfway through. Overcoming obstacles is a foreign concept for him, and his stubbornness prevents him from actually doing something about that. Yet there he was, on his way home from school, silently complaining about how dull his life was. He was an average junior high student, trying to pass and move up the academic ladder. He ran a hand over his slightly messy ginger hair and sighed. Today had felt like an eternity. Mondays always felt that way, not only due to the fact they're immediately after the laid-back weekends, but the universe apparently hates him and gave him a schedule consisting mainly of his least favorite subjects…

"You ok there Dom? You seem kinda out of it…" asked the person next to him, who happened to be his best friend, Natalie. The two of them had been friends since childhood, and could easily tell when the other was tormented. It was something anyone with a bond such as theirs could do.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Dominic faced her with a sigh and said: "I'm fine Natalie, just exhausted from today… Two consecutive Math classes tend to do that to a person." The look on her face indicated she was unconvinced, but he was glad when she decided not to pry, respecting the privacy of his thoughts. It was a silly thing to think about anyway, and he doubted anything good would come out of it. He decided to distract himself by reading the latest chapter of one of the fanfics he followed. It was, after all, a major pass time of his.

When he finally arrived at his stop, he bid his friend farewell and got off the bus. As he walked towards his doorstep, he began mentally preparing himself. As usual, the first thing he is greeted with when he comes home is his mother's disapproving looks. Apparently, the idea that her son was nothing more than 'average' irritated her. Dominic always retorts the same way, and proclaims she should be grateful he wasn't a failure like most of the students at his school. They both knew exactly how this conversation would go, and yet always find it necessary to repeat it. When his mother gave up, he went up to his room, and fell on top of his bed. He just remained there, observing the Devil Survivor 2 posters he was always faced with. There were only a limited number of things that could help him to efficiently pass the time, and so he dedicated some time for them every chance he got.

After a couple of hours, a small tired yawn escaped from his mouth. That was all he needed to know that it was time to hit the hay. Changing into his Totodile themed PJs, he climbed unto his bed and got under the covers. He was about to close his eyes, but not before thinking a certain thought:

' _ **I truly wish that something would happen… Anything at all. A little excitement is all I ask for…'**_

He couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Like that's gonna happen…

~…~

Wet…

That was the first thing he registered as he slowly began waking up. Dominic slowly opened his eyes and let out a yawn, only to regret it moments later as water flooded his mouth. He frantically gasped for air as he got up from the surprisingly shallow body of water he was in, which was apparently a lake of sorts.

"UGH!" he gasped as he began coughing out some of the water. However, before he could begin questioning the obvious, a person approached him.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" asked a woman. Dominic slowly stopped his coughs and looked at the person in front of him. She looked somewhat worried and slightly confused. But who could blame her? It's not every day that people suddenly emerge from the bottom of a lake…

"Y-ya I'm fine…" he said, shivering slightly. The woman nodded then practically shoved a bag into his arms and left before he could even register what happened. He was about to call out to the woman, but stopped as soon as he realized she was nowhere to be seen. He then decided to worry about later, and sat down on a nearby bench, ignoring the stares he was receiving. Opening the bag, he found several items. A wallet, a cellphone, a letter, and a book. The letter had his name on it, so he instinctively read it first.

 _ **Dear Mr. Scrivens,**_

 _ **Your wish has been granted. What happens beyond here depends on you. Your action shall determine the path your story takes.**_

 _ **You should have been careful of what you wished for…**_

….

' _ **That's it? It is not even signed… And what did they mean, 'Your wish has been granted'?'**_ thought Dominic, quite confused by the turn of events. It took him a while, but he finally realized he has yet to determine where on earth he was. He looked up from the letter, and had to physically stifle a scream. There were flying… _**things**_ all around the city. They looked like monsters out of a Resident Evil game. He then took a glance around him, and gasped at the view in front of him. Aside from the sheer and immense amount of people, the fact that some of them _**were not even human**_ took him by surprise. Their appearances were quite diverse, all things considered. But what they all had in common was the fact they all looked like an experiment gone wrong in so many ways. The only thing that somewhat lessened the shock was the fact that they all seemed oddly familiar, yet Dom couldn't quite put a finger on it… He ignored the remaining contents of the bag in favor of exploration. After all, it's not like standing around was going to magically change his situation.

' _ **One thing is for sure… I'm a long ways from home…'**_

Still slightly shocked by the events thus far, he slowly stood up and decided since he had no idea where he was, he'd just follow the giant crowd of people. His first priority was to find a change of clothing, as his PJs were still drenched and he practically had no shoes on. As he followed a certain red colored creature, the feeling of familiarity proceeded to nag at him. Both the monsters, if that's what they even were, and the city were something he vaguely remembers. Was it a game he recently played? Or perhaps an anime? An anime seemed more likely, as the games he was accustomed to don't have humans and monsters living side by side… So unless he saw an instance where they tried killing each other, he'd stick to the anime theory. He walked and walked, but was unable to find any indication as to where he was. People still continued to stare at him and whisper about him. Even though it was highly rude of them to do so, he supposed it was only natural. After all, despite the fact monsters existed here, he was the only one that looked like someone who just sleepwalked into a fountain…

He rummaged through the bag he was given and took out his wallet. All it had was some kind of ID card and some money, although he was unable to recognize the currency. On the bright side, he wasn't going to starve for a while, since he could survive on that amount for a few days if he spent it wisely, but he would obviously need to find a way to gain more. His cellphone seemed to be in working order, yet it was devoid of any contacts. Hell, it wasn't even his own phone, just a completely different model than his own. He let out a frustrated groan as he shoved the phone back inside the back. Just as he was about to pick up the book, he felt a strong force that caused him to lose his balance and fall to the ground. The sudden impact, added to the surprise of what actually pushed him, rendered him speechless for a while. The towering beast looked at him with irritation quite evident in his eyes. Dominic felt that he was on thin ice, and that any wrong move would cause his demise. Angrily, the creature yelled at him: "What the hell punk? Are you blind or something?" Dominic tried to apologize, but the combined shock and intimidation the creature caused him prevented him from saying anything but quiet mumbles. As the monstered leaned forward, Dom had just about enough for one day, and did the only thing he could at that point.

He blacked out…

~…~

After what seemed like an eternity, Dominic finally stirred from his fear induced slumber. He felt the snuggly, warm embrace of a blanket wrapped around him and relaxed further. He wasn't sure whether he should open his eyes or not, afraid of what he might see. He told himself that it was just a dream, and that he'd wake up and laugh about it with Natalie at school. Slowly, he opened his eyes. An enormous wave of dread and disappointment filled him as he was greeted with a plain white wall rather than his poster infested one. He stared at the ceiling for quite a bit of time, unable to handle facing anywhere else. All he could think about was how he wanted this nightmare to end. What else could it be? People don't just get transported to some twisted dimension while they're asleep.

"Ah! Thank God you're awake!"

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a female voice, and sat upright to face that person. He realized he was in some sort of diner, if the surrounding chairs and tables were any indication. "Dianne's Diner" to be exact. That and the fact the girl in front of him was dressed in a waitress uniform. Apparently, he was placed on one of the booths and had been allowed to rest in peace. She handed him a glass of water, which he gratefully accepted.

"How are you feeling?" asked the stranger, slightly worried.

Dom let out a sigh full of frustration, then gave her a reassuring look and said: "I think I'm ok, thank you…"

The girl, in turn, let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness! I didn't know what to do when I saw you unconscious outside. I'm Vivian by the way."

' _ **Vivian huh… sounds normal enough I suppose, and yet I feel it should ring a bell…'**_

"Dominic. Nice to meet you" responded Dom, slowly remember his encounter with the giant. "How long was I out, Miss Vivian?"

Scoffing at the formality, Vivian said it had been no more than a couple of hours, give or take. Sighing, he gulped down the rest of the water. He was somewhat glad that his clothes weren't as wet as they were, but a change was still required. "Will you be alright?" asked Vivian, eyeing him nervously. To be perfectly honest, Dom had absolutely no idea what he was supposed to do. This was the first time he had ever been to a foreign place all by himself. He usually relied on his parents to lead the way, with him followed a few steps behind. The idea to get new clothes was just the first thing that popped into his mind. Speaking of which…

"I think so, sorry for all the trouble I've caused…" apologized Dominic, as he assumed was required in such a situation. Vivian simply told him it wasn't a problem, as she was happy to help someone in need. Deciding he had best take advantage of the situation, he asked her where he could obtain a new set of clothing at a reasonable price. He also debated whether to ask her about a suitable living arrangement, but decided not against it in the end. One step at a time was the course of action he decided to take.

"Well, you can try Estelle's Emporium. It's nothing fancy, but you should be able to find something you'll like! Just head a few blocks east and you'll find it."

He knew he'd forget what she just said, so he made a note of it on his cellphone. "Estelle's Emporium... Got it! Thank you for your help!" said Dominic, his worries slightly lessened.

"It's no problem! Should you need any more help, don't hesitate to come by!" said Vivian, a bit cheerfully.

Dominic bid her farewell, grabbed his bag, and began heading towards the entrance. However, the moment his eyes fell on certain person, he let out a gasp of surprise. Sitting on the bar was a young man, quietly sipping coffee while looking through his camera's photos. To most people, this would have been a normal scene. But the problem was, Dominic knew who this person was, and he was not supposed to be there. He would have assumed it was just a pretty decent cosplayer, but considering the events so far, the chance of that being it was slim to none. Right in front of his eyes was Leonardo Watch, the holder of The All Seeing Eyes of the gods. Immediately, everything fell into place. The reason why so many things looked so familiar. Of all the possible scenarios, only one of them seemed somewhat plausible.

' _ **Could it really be? Have… Have I really been transported to Hellsalem's Lot?'**_

It took every fiber in his being not to scream in horror right then and there…

~…~

 _ **Author's Note: Well there you have it!**_

 _ **I heard the manga and anime are really different from each other, so to clarify: I shall be following the anime. Should I decide to buy the manga, I may include certain events from it, if circumstances allow it.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed it!**_

 _ **Feel Free to leave your thoughts in a review, especially about Dominic. The one thing that truly worries me is how my OCs are portrayed, so any amount of help is appreciated!**_

 _ **Until Next Time!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Basic Human Needs**_

 _ **Author's Note: Here we go! Chapter 2 is here! I did some research into what powers I should give Dominic, since he can't exactly survive there without any. I chose one that wouldn't make him overpowered since he's just a regular 15 year old, and while the power itself can reach catastrophic levels of power, he won't get the chance to access those levels.**_

 _ **How he develops that power and if he obtains the powers related to it has yet to be determined in all honesty, but we'll cross that bridge when we reach it.**_

 _ **On a side note, since the anime has not explained most things, I will make do with what is implied. If I made any mistakes, please let me know, and I'll adjust it accordingly!**_

 _ **A special thanks to all those who left a review and/or followed/favorited.**_

 _ **~…~**_

Honestly, he didn't know how long he stood there, staring at the guy. The shock of his recent discovery froze him where he stood. He assumed it was long enough, since Vivian snapped him out of his thoughts when she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Um, is something wrong?" asked Vivian, slightly confused. She traced his stare all the way to Leonardo, and asked if he knew him or something.

Quickly coming up with an excuse, Dominic denied it, and said he simply reminded him of somebody. He was lucky Leonardo himself didn't catch him staring at him. Or so he hoped, since who can tell with those strange eyes of his. Excusing himself, Dominic left the diner. He followed the directions given to him in order to reach the clothing shop he was told about. Once he was fully dry and well clothed, he would search for a place to stay. He was prepared to bargain virtually anything at this point; he was just that desperate. He made sure not to bump into anyone, hoping to avoid the scenario he went through earlier. A while later, and after getting lost quite a few times, he finally reached his destination.

Estelle's Emporium was quite average for a clothing store. It was the size of a local grocery shop, with numerous rows of clothing stacked all over. They had clothes fit for people, and monsters by the looks of things, of all ages. Luckily, there weren't that many customers around, so Dominic could browse the store peacefully. He also made a note to try and avoid any clerks around. He could manage without them for a while. The first thing he set his eyes on were a pair of red and blue sneakers. They were perfect, as he was pretty much wearing nothing but a pair of socks. Speaking of which, he grabbed a pair of white socks to replace his soggy ones, and took a new pair of undergarments while he was at it. As soon as he'd find a place to stay, his first order of business was to take a nice, warm shower. Since he rarely wears anything but a proper pair of jeans, he opted to look for something a little bit different. That was how the slightly baggy, navy blue cargo pants found their way into his arms.

That just left a shirt or something of the sort…

' _ **But first…'**_

Dominic stopped his search and looked over the items he picked up. He was no fool, he knew he had to actually pay for them. He still had no idea how this world's currency works, but he figured it would be the same thing: produce enough money to equal the amount needed to pay. He didn't really pay attention to how much he had when he inspected his wallet earlier, since his main concern was having enough for food. The currency was called 'Zeros', and was strangely similar to regular dollars. He stood there and properly counted the numerous bills he had, and came up with a grand total of 736 zeroes. Luckily, it was more than enough.

' _ **Well then, now that that's out of the way…'**_

His eyes fell on a simple, teal-colored hoodie, and he immediately grabbed it. It had a small, yet menacing shark drawn on it. Sharks were his second favorite animals, albeit he was scared shitless of them. Having picked up everything he would require in the near future, he went up to the cashier, and was immensely relieved when he found out it was a young, human guy.

"Welcome to Estelle's Emporium!" he said cheerfully, then proceeded to check Dom's items. That beeping sound made Dominic relax a bit, for there was at least something that remained the same. "Well then, that'll be 57 zeroes!"

Sighing, Dominic pulled out his wallet and payed the appropriate amount. The cashier gladly accepted the cash, and placed all of the items in a bag adorned with the shops insignia. Dominic immediately went into one of the changing rooms and changed into the clothes he bought. He then placed his old ones inside the bag and shoved it inside his backpack. He would deal with them later once everything else has been sorted out. He took a quick glance at himself in the nearby mirror. Aside from his drenched and messy hair, he didn't look too shabby. He left the changing room, his mood significantly better than it was. The cashier, for some reason, bid him farewell, and Dominic politely waved back. The next order of business was finding a place to stay…

' _ **Should be simple enough…'**_

~…~

But alas, it was far easier said than done.

Dominic had just left the fifth apartment building in the area. He was unable to find a place because they were either already occupied or simply out of his price range. The majority of the apartments cost between 1200 and 2000 zeroes a month; something he could not afford at this point in time. He managed to find one below that, but even then it was at 700 zeroes a month and still out of the question. He tried negotiating to pay half the rent this month and pay them the rest as soon as he found a job, but he was immediately shut down. He couldn't argue with their logic, since there truly was no guarantee he would be able to acquire a job.

As things stood, he had two options: visit more buildings and hoping for the best, or track down Leonardo and somehow convince him to help.

' _ **No, it's too risky. How the hell am I gonna explain myself to him anyway? Besides, I have absolutely no idea when in the timeline did I land. The fact that I barely finished two episodes does not help one bit…'**_

With heavy steps, Dominic walked towards the worst looking building of the bunch. The worse it looks, the cheaper it should be right? As soon as he walked past the crossroad and evaded the crowd of people, he stood in front of his destination, and suddenly began second guessing his decision. The building looked like a simple gust of wind could cause it to come crashing down. Another peculiar aspect of the building was how narrow it was… Unlike all the other 4-story buildings Dominic encountered. It was probably older than the city itself, if that makes any sense. Dominic stared at it with both disgust and frustration. The sun was coming down, and if he this place rejected him as well, he'd be forced to spend the night on the streets. Sighing, he opened the rusty door, and cringed when he heard the squeaky sound of its hinges. He couldn't stop the tiny gasp that escaped from his mouth. If he thought the outside looked awful, the inside reached newer levels of horrendousness. The paint on the walls was obviously many years old, since it was all cracked and could be easily peeled off. And for some reason, his surroundings seemed to somehow darken as soon as he entered. At least the ground looked somewhat clean, or at least as though somebody tried to clean it at some point. He tightened his grip on his backpack, and proceeded to look for the landlord, secretly hoping for a good bargain. Then again, a 4 year old could strike better deals that he ever could, so he didn't get his hopes too high.

The landlord was… not human. The closest thing Dominic could think of was a Cyclops. Except, she was human sized, and had luscious, blonde hair. She was reading through some documents, while playing with the threads of her bright, pink dress and smoking a cigarette in her other hand. He was actually shocked at the fact that her office was perfectly neat and spotless. It was like day and night, with her office being the bright day, while the rest of the building taking the spot of the dark night. His nerves began acting up, and he wondered if this encounter with a non-human would end up the same as the last. Slowly knocking on her door, Dominic attempted to gain her attention. She jumped in her chair, not expecting Dominic's presence at all. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT! What the hell is wrong with you?" yelled Miss Cyclops, anger intensifying by the second. Dominic couldn't stop his body from visibly flinching at the intensity of her voice.

Barely regaining composure, he had a hard time responding. "U-u-um… I-I just w-want-"began Dominic, but he didn't even get the chance to finish his sentence.

"WELL WHAT DO YOU WANT?! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY?!" screeched Miss Cyclops.

Having reached his frustration limit for the day, he snapped back at her. "WELL IF YOU WOULD JUST CALM THE FUCK DOWN, I'LL TELL YOU!" She shot him a venomous glare, and just as she was about to retort, Dominic beat her to the punch. "Do you have any available apartments for rent?" he asked, as politely as he could in an effort to lessen the damage he caused.

As soon as the words left his mouth, Miss Cyclops' personality did a 180, and she flashed him a cheerful smile. "Oh My Gosh! I'm so sorry about that, why didn't say so sooner?"

' _ **If you had just let me get a word in…'**_

"Lucky for you! I've got quite a few open for rent! And at a pretty decent price of 800 zeroes a month too!" she said cheerfully, ignoring the sigh of frustration Dominic let out.

"That's too expensive! The last building I checked was at 700 zeroes and it was in much better shape than this place!" snapped Dominic, his patience deteriorating.

Miss Cyclops returned to her old personality, and quickly responded: "Well if you can't afford it then get out and stop wasting my time!"

' _ **NO! Focus! What would get her to lower the price…'**_

Then, an idea came to his mind. He knew he'd probably regret it later, but at this point, Desperation took over his thoughts. "Can't I work here or something to pay off the rent? Like a Janitor or something…"

Miss Cyclops was about to violently shut the idea down, but suddenly stopped and adopted a thinking position. She didn't accept, but she didn't reject it either. As soon as a smirk adorned her face, Dominic regretted ever stepping into this place. "Well then, tiny ginger" began Miss Cyclops, ignoring the irritated glare he was giving her, "Clean up the place, and I'll let you stay somewhere here. And that's my final offer! If you don't like it, you're welcome to show yourself out…"

' _ **Me and my big, fucking mouth… This bitch knows just how desperate I am…'**_

Reluctantly, Dominic agreed to her terms. She smiled while extending her arm, for a handshake by the looks of things. "Elena Maria Di Frevedano, or Ellen for short, since you humans can't remember names to save your lives…"

Dominic gave her a puzzled look, before ignoring it and shaking her hand. "Dominic Scrivens, nice to meet you."

With that, despite the future frustrations, his living situation has finally been resolved.

~…~

Dominic wanted to push Ellen off the roof.

When she said, 'somewhere here', she forgot to mention that it was actually just a cramped room in the darkest corner of the second floor. He supposed he should be grateful it was furnished, no matter how bad the quality of said furniture was. Well, he uses the term furnished quite loosely, as the room only had a bed and a small table. He supposed it was better than the alternative. Dominic dropped everything and rushed to the bathroom for a well-deserved shower. Luckily, the bathroom wasn't too filthy, for that would have made it near impossible for a proper shower to occur. As Dominic began drying his hair up, he decided to sleep in the tank top and boxers that he purchased. He still needed to wash his old PJs, so he'll have to settle with those for now.

Dominic took a peek outside his window. Hellsalem's Lot was just as busy during the night as in the day. This world was still very much a mystery to him. Aside from the introduction at the start of the episode, he had no idea what the hell is wrong with this place. The existence of alien/monster hybrids was naturally at the top of that list. And then there was something about a barrier, isolating them from the rest of the world. He supposed he's just going to have to learn more.

' _ **If I'm gonna find answers, I'll have to stick to following the story from whichever point I'm in. I can't quite tell, but Leonardo didn't have that weird monkey thing. It may be possible that he hasn't met with Libra yet… Unless he left him somewhere, then I'm just screwed…'**_

Letting out a sigh of frustration, Dominic remembered he never actually read that book that was in his backpack. That whole bag was suspicious, since it was given to him by those who placed him here. Or at least he assumes that, if that letter is anything to go by. The possibility that this all just one big ass dream remains. The minute he looked at the book's cover, he felt shock and irritation all rolled up in one.

" _ **Kidou**_ for DUMMIES"

Staring at the book, a single thought went through his mind.

' _ **As if things weren't complicated enough…'**_

How one earth could Kidou exist here? And why would he be able to use it? Last he checked, he was still very much a human being. Not a soul, not a Shinigami: A HUMAN BEING. Just how elaborate is this accursed world? With a heavy sigh, Dominic simply tossed the book back in his bag. He would deal with this after a good night's rest.

And with that, his first day in Hellsalem's Lot came to an end.

~…~

 _ **Author's Note: I know. Even I don't know what went through my mind while writing this…**_

 _ **Now that it has been revealed, let me clarify that Dominic will fight as much as Leonardo does. In other words, almost never. But, he can't exactly stay without a power, or the story can't progress.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**_

 _ **Until Next Time!**_


End file.
